


Action ou Vérité ?

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drama, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, One Shot, Truth or Dare
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Alors que nous étions à la veille de Noël 1996, un étrange phénomène se passa à Poudlard. L'école ainsi que les personnes qui y résidaient étaient totalement coupées du monde extérieur, englobées dans une bulle infranchissable. La cause ? La volonté de Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Comment s'en libérer ? C'est très simple, il suffit de jouer à Action ou Vérité ! "QUOI ?!" s'exclama Severus Snape. "HORS DE QUESTION !"
Kudos: 7





	Action ou Vérité ?

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden n°96

24 décembre 1996. La menace rôdait sur l'Angleterre, même en ce jour de fête. Tous craignaient Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Pourtant, il y avait un endroit où cette crainte se faisait moins ressentir et où l'on pouvait trouver un moment de paix : Poudlard.

Pourtant en ces temps troublés, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui y résidait car cela restait malgré tout les vacances de Noël et les familles souhaitaient les célébrer ensemble.

Qui savait ? Peut-être n'y en aurait-il pas de prochain ...

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient gaiement vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur repas de midi. Ils avaient passé leur matinée à jouer dans la neige et étaient complètement frigorifiés et affamés. Ils s'installèrent à une section de la table des gryffondors, non loin d'une cheminée pour se réchauffer. Ils furent rejoints par Remus qui passait pour apporter son cadeau à Harry. Les trois plus jeunes discutèrent joyeusement avec le maraudeur, se délectant de quelques anecdotes des années 1970 où le loup-garou était encore un étudiant de l'école.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite le phénomène étrange qui s'emparait de Poudlard.

« Lupin, » claqua la voix de Snape depuis les grandes portes.

Le loup-garou se retourna pour fixer le Serpentard qui avait sa baguette en main.

« Cesse de t'amuser et viens nous aider ! Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange. »

Le Maraudeur s'excusa et suivit le Maître des Potions. Les élèves étant tous présents dans la Grande Salle, ils y furent enfermés par sécurité, sous la surveillance de Mme Pince et de l'infirmière de l'école.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, à votre avis ? » demanda Ron à ses deux amis.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Hermione.

« Une chose est sûre, » fit Harry. « Si Snape en est venu à demander l'aide de Remus, c'est que c'est grave. »

« Ou alors c'est Dumbledore qui lui a demandé de venir le chercher, Harry, » objecta la brune. « On n'en sait rien. Attendons de voir. On demandera à Remus plus tard. »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda alors Ron en enfournant un gros morceau de saucisse dans sa bouche.

« On se restaure et on s'occupe comme on peut, » soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « On ne peut qu'attendre qu'ils nous laisse sortir. Espérons que cela ne se passe pas comme en troisième avec l'évasion de Sirius. Je ne veux pas dormir dans la Grande Salle. »

Les deux autres furent tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Ils terminèrent leur repas à leur aise en réfléchissant sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Bien vite, malgré leur haine commune, Drago se joignit à eux car il était le seul serpentard et qu'il s'ennuyait tout seul à sa table. Le blond fit l'effort d'être civilisé en présence d'Hermione et Ron. Ils finirent par spéculer à quatre, allant des théories les plus simples aux plus farfelues.

xXxXxXx

Dumbledore, dans son bureau, était avec Remus et tous les professeurs de Poudlard qui étaient restés pour les fêtes, à savoir Flitwick, McGonagall et Severus. Le directeur discutait avec les tableaux pour savoir s'ils avaient déjà rencontré le phénomène dont l'école était victime.

Ce fut une sorcière du quinzième siècle, Edessa Sakndenberg, qui fronça les sourcils et leur posa de nombreuses questions.

« Vous dites que l'école est prise dans une sorte de bulle et qu'il est impossible d'en sortir d'une quelconque manière ? »

« C'est exact ma chère, » répondit Dumbledore. « Nous ne pouvons ni transplaner, ni user de portoloin, rien. Nous avons même tenté de sortir en volant sur un balai mais nous ne pouvons pas franchir l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Nous somme repoussés par les barrières. Elles nous maintiennent à l'intérieur. »

« Quand vous avez tenté de traverser les barrières, avez-vous été blessé ? »

« Aucunement, » répondit Remus. « C'était comme rebondir sur un matelas moelleux. »

Le portrait de l'ancienne directrice resta songeur un instant.

« Avez-vous été voir la pierre angulaire de l'école ? »

« Non, nous n'y avons pas songé. »

« Si c'est le phénomène qui s'est passé à mon époque, vous aurez les réponses inscrites en lettres d'or et d'argent sur la pierre angulaire. »

Les sorciers descendirent donc dans le plus profond des cachots, là où presque plus personne ne circulait si ce n'est, peut-être, les fantômes, afin de vérifier la première pierre de l'immense édifice. C'était elle qui détenait toute la magie protectrice de l'école. Et il y avait effectivement une inscription qui luisait sur le mur adjacent et les lettres étaient bien d'or et d'argent.

Elles mentionnaient un vieux sortilège lancé sur le château par deux des fondateurs eux-mêmes au moment de sa fondation. Ce dernier se réactivait au moment les plus sombres afin d'effacer tous les faux semblants et de rétablir la paix et l'harmonie là où le chaos régnait.

Afin de pouvoir se libérer de l'enchantement, les habitants du château devaient se plier à la volonté de Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard en s'adonnant à leur jeu favori, à savoir ... _Action ou Vérité !_

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Severus, partagé entre choc et indignation. « HORS DE QUESTION ! »

« Je crains, Severus, que nous n'ayons guère le choix, » soupira Dumbledore en glissant sa main parcheminée sur les lettres scintillantes. « Nous allons devoir respecter la volonté des fondateurs si nous souhaitons sortir du château un jour. »

« Et le plus tôt serait le mieux, » ajouta Remus, soudain mal à l'aise. « La pleine lune est dans deux jours. On ne peut pas sortir du château, et même la Cabane Hurlante n'est pas accessible ... »

« Et il fallait que tu viennes à Poudlard aujourd'hui, hein ! » s'énerva le Serpentard. « Tu ne pouvais pas choisir un autre jour ?! »

« Ne m'agresse pas comme ça, Severus ! » s'écria à son tour le loup-garou. « Je n'y suis pour rien si les fondateurs ont décidé de nous jouer ce sale tour ! »

« Calmez-vous, jeunes gens ! » coupa sèchement McGonagall. « Ce n'est pas le moment d'en revenir à vos vieilles querelles puériles ! Nous devons au contraire briser le sortilège au plus vite avant qu'un malheur n'ait lieu ! »

Les deux trentenaires se fusillèrent du regard mais étaient d'accord avec la sorcière. Il fallait trouver une solution avant la pleine lune ou ils auraient un gros problème sur les bras.

« Nous ferions mieux d'en informer les élèves, » dit alors Flitwick. « Cela les concerne aussi. »

« En effet, Filius, » répondit Dumbledore. « Remontons dans la Grande Salle. »

xXxXxXx

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle autour d'une table ronde en pierre qui semblait aussi vieilles que le château. En son centre brûlait un brasero magique aux flammes vertes et or, les couleurs des deux foutus fondateurs qui les avaient mis dans cette horrible situation.

La table était entourée d'un cercle de runes très anciennes empreintes de magie. La surface de pierre était gravée d'une longue phrase latine. Une sorte de mise en garde ou de règle du jeu qui les informait que quiconque prenant place sur cette table de jeu devait dès lors en respecter les règles et, si nécessaire, se mettre à nu corps et âme.

Cela n'avait pas plus mais ils n'avaient guère le choix et plus vite ils jouaient, plus vite ils pourraient être libérés. Et avec la pleine lune qui arrivait, c'était leurs vies qui étaient en jeu.

Les quelques résidents du château étaient disposés dans cet ordre autour de la table : à la droite de Dumbledore se trouvait, McGonagall, puis, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Mme Pomfresh, Flitwick, Drago, Snape et Mme Pince.

La seule personne qui ne semblait pas perturbée par la situation était bien la jeune Serdaigle qui arborait un sourire rêveur.

Dumbledore qui s'était renseigné auprès du portrait d'Edessa Sakndenberg pour savoir exactement la marche à suivre, la règle du jeu et comment il se déroulerait.

C'était la table qui choisissait les personnes qui seraient les victimes au fur et à mesure. Les questions ou les actions étaient toutefois choisies par les joueurs.

Finalement, aux yeux d'Harry et d'Hermione, cela ressemblait fort au jeu moldu à la différence qu'ici, ils ne pourraient vraiment pas mentir car ils étaient liés à la magie de la table.

Quiconque refusait de s'y plier subissait une pression sur sa magie, intense et désagréable. Plus il attendrait, pire ce serait. Et selon les règles, jamais personne n'avait pu supporter cela plus d'une journée. Car naturellement, tant que les gages n'étaient pas, tant que les vérités n'étaient pas révélées, le cercle ne se briserait pas et ils resteraient coincés à l'intérieur avec cette pression insoutenable sur leur noyau magique.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Dumbledore en regardant chacun des participants dans les yeux.

« Finissons-en, Albus, » maugréa Snape entre ses dents.

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec le Maître des Potions. Alors le directeur fixa son regard bleu sur la flamme verte et or et s'éclaircit la voix.

« _Alea jacta est. »_

Le feu du brasero s'intensifia pendant quelques instants et des étincelles rouges et argent s'en échappèrent. Progressivement, les flammes reprirent une taille normale et un nom en lettres d'or s'en échappa. _Luna Lovegood._

Elle allait être celle qui donnerait le premier mot ou la première action. Cela en fit frémir quelques-uns, alors qu'un autre nom sortit des flammes. Cette fois-ci de couleur émeraude. _Minerva McGonagall._

Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux alors qu'elle perdait un peu de couleurs.

« Professeur, » fit la Serdaigle de sa voix à la fois rêveuse et innocente. « Action ou Vérité ? »

La vieille sorcière ne voulant pas si vite avouer quelque chose de sa vie devant de si jeunes gens, décida de prendre un risque en fixant Luna dans les yeux. Elle avait confiance en la jeune fille pour ne pas lui demander quelque chose de trop osé.

« Action, » soupira-t-elle.

« Pourriez-vous détacher vos cheveux, s'il vous plait ? »

Minerva retint un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle défaisait lentement son chignon serré.

« Cela vous va bien, » dit la Serdaigle avec un sourire. « Ça rend votre visage moins sévère. Vous devriez les détacher plus souvent. »

La directrice de la maison Gryffondor fit un léger sourire. Le nom de Luna disparut des flammes tandis que celui de la vieille femme prenait une teinte dorée. De nouvelles étincelles se firent et un nouveau nom apparut en vert. _Poppy Pomfresh_. L'infirmière pâlit.

Cela commençait bien ... C'était les adultes qui ouvraient le jeu au plus grand plaisir des plus jeunes.

« Poppy, ma chère, je suis navrée de vous poser la question mais ... Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Que cachez-vous dans le tiroir de votre bureau ? » fit la Minerva, curieuse.

« Une photo de mon fils, Arnold. »

A son tour, le nom de l'infirmière devint or tandis qu'un nouveau nom apparaissait. _Severus Snape_. Le visage du Maître des Potions était fermé, glacial alors qu'il fusillait Mme Pomfresh du regard.

« Severus, Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité, » cracha le Serpentard.

Hors de question qu'il s'abaisse à devoir faire une action ! Il ne se laisserait pas aller à de telles sottises ! L'infirmière eut un sourire qui fit se demander à l'homme s'il n'aurait finalement pas mieux fait de demander Action ...

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu un jour quelqu'un qui a pu toucher ton coeur de pierre ? Et si oui, qui ? »

« Poppy ! » s'exclama Snape. « C'est extrêmement personnel ! »

« Et c'est le jeu, » fit la sorcière avec un regard malicieux. « Depuis le temps que je veux savoir, j'en ai enfin l'occasion ! »

« Je te déteste ! » siffla le serpentard.

« En attendant, tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question, Severus, » fit Poppy avec un rictus amusé, rictus présent d'ailleurs sur bon nombre de visages à cette table.

« Oui, il y a eu quelqu'un, » répondit-il à contrecœur. « Il y a longtemps. »

« Qui ? » demanda Drago qui n'en revenait pas que son parrain puisse avoir été une fois amoureux.

« Lily Evans, » répondit le sorcier qui n'avait de toute façon pas le choix.

C'était la règle du jeu. Et la table était ensorcelée de telle manière à ce qu'ils soient tous obligés de faire ou dire ce qui était demandé. Il jeta un œil au Gryffondor dont il venait de nommer la mère et put voir le choc sur son visage. Severus se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il reportait son attention sur l'infirmière.

« Je te retiens Poppy, cela se retournera contre toi, je te préviens, » dit-il en la menaçant du doigt.

« Severus, je ne l'ai jamais dit jusqu'à présent mais je suis une Gryffondor, » rit la sorcière.

« Et moi qui te croyait Poufsouffle, » maugréa le Serpentard alors que son nom devenait or et qu'un autre apparaissait. « Ah ... voilà qui pourrait être intéressant. »

« Au secours, » couina faiblement Ron.

En effet, c'était son nom qui était apparu.

« Mr Weasley, » fit le Maître des Potions avec un rictus sur les lèvres. « Dites-moi, Action ou Vérité ? »

« ... Action ! »

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire si vous ou vos amis avez bien volé une fois des ingrédients dans ma réserve et pourquoi ? »

« J'ai demandé Action, pas vérité ! » s'exclama le roux.

« Et justement, votre action sera de m'avouer si oui ou non vous l'avez fait et si oui, pourquoi ? »

Ronald Weasley regarda ses deux meilleurs amis, leur demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

« Dis-le, Ron, » soupira Hermione en prenant son menton dans sa main. « Il y a prescription maintenant... Surtout qu'on avait une bonne raison ! »

Le roux déglutit difficilement alors qu'il plongeait son regard bleu dans les yeux onyx de son détesté professeur.

« Oui, on a volé une fois dans votre réserve, » avoua-t-il difficilement. « On a pris quoi ? » demanda-t-il ensuite à Hermione.

« De la peau de serpent du Cap, » réfléchit-elle. « Et encore deux autre ingrédients difficile à se procurer... Je ne sais plus lesquels. Je ne fais pas du Polynectar tous les jours ! »

« Du Polynectar ? Pourquoi ? » fit l'homme en noir en plissant les yeux.

« C'était en seconde année, » répondit Ron. « Avec toute cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets, de monstre et d'Héritier de Serpentard… On voulait savoir qui était l'Héritier. On pensait que c'était Malfoy alors on a profité des vacances de Noël pour lui tirer les vers du nez. Harry et moi avons pris l'apparence de Crabbe et Goyle pour cela. Mais finalement ce n'était pas lui et on est revenu à la case départ. Voilà. »

« Et vous Miss Granger ? » demanda Snape. « Vous avez pris l'apparence de qui ? »

Hermione rougit de honte tandis que Ron ricanait déjà en se souvenant de son apparence.

« Ron, je te l'interdis, » siffla-t-elle.

« Tu avais une queue magnifique, Mione, » répondit le rouquin dans un éclat de rire. « Une belle fourrure et des oreilles de chat aussi ! »

« Ronald Weasley, tu vas me le payer, » promit la gryffondor. « Ma vengeance sera terrible ! »

« Fais gaffe mec, » intervint Harry. « Elle va vraiment se venger. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me fasse ? » répliqua Ron. « Tant qu'elle ne me demande pas d'embrasser Snape, je m'en fiche complètement ! »

Le rouquin regarda alors le nom qui venait d'apparaître au-dessus du brasero magique. _Remus Lupin._ Ce dernier fixait le jeune homme en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien demander.

Action ou Vérité ? Le Maraudeur hésitait.

« Remus. Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité, » répondit finalement le Gryffondor.

« Sérieusement ? » ricana Snape. « Moi qui pensait que tu allais prendre Action ... »

« Eh bien non. Je te déçois ? »

Le Serpentard renifla dédaigneusement alors qu'il détournait le regard.

« Je t'écoute, Ron, » fit ensuite le loup-garou.

« Pourquoi votre épouvantard est si bizarre ? »

Harry et Hermione firent tomber leur tête sur la table d'un même geste, faisant sursauter leur ami.

« Euh, Ron, tu déconnes, j'espère ? » demanda ensuite le Survivant.

« Ben non. »

« Laisse tomber, Harry, » soupira Hermione avec dépit. « Il est irrécupérable. »

« Mon épouvantard est si ... bizarre, comme tu le dis, » commença Remus avec une légère grimace. « Parce qu'il représente ce dont j'ai le plus peur. Et j'ai peur de la pleine lune. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire à ceux que j'aime et de découvrir à mon réveil que je les ai mordus ou pire, tués. »

« Vous êtes un loup-garou ?! » s'exclama Drago Malfoy.

« Je pensais que vous le saviez, Mr Malfoy, » répliqua ce dernier, étonné. « Tu n'avais pas divulgué l'information, Severus ? »

« Si, je l'ai fait. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago Malfoy.

« Mr Malfoy, » fit le maraudeur. « Action ou Vérité ? »

« Vérité. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie le plus ? »

« Voir de la déception dans le regard de mon père, » répondit le Serpentard du tac au tac, jugeant cette réponse sans beaucoup d'intérêt.

_Albus Dumbledore._

« Professeur. Action ou Vérité ? »

« Je suis bien trop vieux pour demander action, » fit le directeur avec un léger sourire. « Vérité, s'il vous plait, jeune homme. »

« Quelle était exactement votre relation avec Gellert Grindelwald ? »

« Si je puis me permettre, Mr Malfoy, » demanda Dumbledore. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« J'ai lu dans les ouvrages qui concernent Mr Grindelwald que vous avez pendant longtemps refusé de le combattre. Je me demande juste pourquoi, » répondit Drago.

« Gellert et moi, c'est une longue histoire, » répondit le vieil homme avec nostalgie. « Mais pour faire simple, disons que nous avons été amis et amants pendant de longues années. »

Tout le monde regarda le directeur avec des yeux ronds. Même Severus Snape d'ordinaire impassible ne pouvait pas cacher son choc face à cette révélation. Gellert Grindelwald, le mage noir le plus redouté du siècle dernier, en couple avec Albus Dumbledore ?! Qu'ils avaient été amis étaient une chose connue mais amants ! Personne ne s'en serait douté.

Alors que tout le monde se remettait de cette annonce, Dumbledore fixa le brasero un instant avant de se tourner vers son collègue.

« Filius, mon cher. Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action ! » fit le professeur de sortilège de sa petite voix fluette.

« Pourriez-vous nous faire partager un peu de votre excellent thé, mon ami ? »

« Naturellement, Albus, » sourit Flitwitck en agitant sa baguette.

Un service à thé apparut sur la table de pierre et très vite tout le monde put serrer ses doigts autour d'une tasse fumante à l'odeur légèrement fruitée.

Vint ainsi le tour de Mme Pince. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres.

« Irma, Action ou Vérité ? » demanda Flitwick.

La sorcière regarda un instant les autres participants du jeu, s'attardant un peu plus sur le professeur Snape, juste à sa gauche avant de répondre.

« Vérité, Filius. »

« Vous êtes bien mystérieuse ma chère, à part votre amour pour les livres, nous ne savons rien de vous. Quel est votre plus grand secret ? »

La bibliothécaire soupira en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle serrait la tasse entre ses mains.

« J'ai une fausse identité, » répondit-elle lentement, posément. « Je ne m'appelle pas Irma. Autrefois... » Elle inspira profondément alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'homme sur sa gauche. « Autrefois, je portais le nom d'Eileen. Eileen Prince. »

Le masque du directeur de Serpentard se brisa une fois encore, bien plus qu'il y a quelques minutes, pour montrer clairement son choc. Tous purent le voir.

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-il. « Ma... MAMAN ?! »

Severus Snape se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter l'espace clos qu'il ne pouvait franchir alors qu'il se tenait les cheveux et la tête. Il était choqué et, surtout, il était en colère. Sa mère ! Elle était toujours en vie ! Il avait pendant longtemps porté le deuil, croyant que son père l'avait tuée !

« Sev, s'il te plait ..., » commença la bibliothécaire avant d'être interrompue par la colère noire de Snape.

« JE T'AI CRU MORTE PENDANT PLUS DE VINGT ANS ! » hurla le Maître des Potions. « J'AI TOUJOURS PENSE QU'IL T'AVAIT TUÉE A FORCE DE TE RUER DE COUPS ! QUAND JE SUIS RENTRE DE POUDLARD, TOBIAS M'A ANNONCE TA MORT COMME CA ET EST PARTI SE SAOULER AU BISTRO DU COIN ! PENDANT TOUT CE TEMPS, J'AI CRU A CE MENSONGE ! TU M'AS ABANDONNE ENTRE LES MAINS DE CE SALOPARD ! POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TU N'ES JAMAIS REVENUE ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS JAMAIS RIEN DIT PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES ? JE N'AI PAS DÉJÀ SUFFISAMMENT À ENDURER ? TU VOULAIS ME VOIR SOUFFRIR ENCORE PLUS ? »

« Quelle idée de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres aussi ! » répliqua la mère avec colère, haussant pour la première fois le ton sur son fils sans pour autant hurler.

Elle avait la voix aussi doucereuse et froide que Snape. Pour tout le monde, il n'y avait aucun doute, ces deux-là étaient apparentés.

« Je suis partie parce que je ne pouvais plus rester auprès de ton père ! Ce qu'il me faisait endurer pendant que tu étais à l'école était atroce ! J'avais du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ton arrière-grand-mère est venue un jour me voir parce qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle m'a retrouvée à terre inconsciente. Elle a décidé d'implanter dans la tête de ton damné père l'idée de ma mort et m'a emmené pour me soigner. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je devais rester morte à tes yeux ! Cela ne m'a pas empêchée, une fois que j'ai pu me remettre de mes blessures, de veiller sur toi de loin. A ton avis, j'ai pris ce poste de bibliothécaire pour quoi ?! »

« Il va me falloir bien plus qu'une tasse de thé pour encaisser ça ! » siffla le fils de trente-six ans en retournant s'asseoir et en appelant immédiatement une bouteille de Whisky.

« Bien sûr, fais comme ton père, je ne dirais rien, » dit Mme Pince, ou plutôt Eileen Prince en se rasseyant également.

« Je ne te permets pas de me comparer avec cet ivrogne ! Nous n'avons rien en commun à part le nom ! Vu ce que je viens d'apprendre, j'ai le droit de boire un verre ! Et j'ai trente-six ans, je fais ce que je veux ! Tu n'as plus rien à me dire ! Tu reviens trop tard ! Plus de vingt ans trop tard ! »

L'homme avala son verre cul sec avant de s'en resservir un autre.

Le silence se fit lourd pendant plusieurs minutes alors que tous laissaient un peu de temps à Snape pour assimiler cette révélation plus que difficile pour lui. Même les élèves le plaignaient. Cela ne devait pas être facile à accepter.

Harry voyait l'homme sous un œil nouveau.

D'abord, Snape avouait avoir connu sa mère et l'avoir aimée, puis il apprenait que sa mère était en fait Mme Pince. Puis, pour finir, Harry apprenait qu'il vivait, étant enfant, avec un homme extrêmement violent. Il pouvait comprendre que le Serpentard soit aussi froid et austère avec ce qu'il avait vécu.

La bibliothécaire fusilla le verre d'alcool entre les mains de son fils mais ne tenta pas de le lui enlever, pour ne pas se prendre un sortilège. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le nom qui flottait déjà depuis un moment au-dessus des flammes magiques. Le nom de Luna était réapparu.

« Miss Lovegood, Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action ! »

« Débarrassez cette table de cette horreur ! » fit la sorcière en pointant la bouteille de Whisky.

« Ne. Vous. Avisez. Surtout. Pas. De toucher. A. Cette. Bouteille, Miss Lovegood, » menaça Snape en pointant la jeune fille du doigt, tenant par la même occasion son verre en main.

« Professeur Snape, » répondit calmement la jeune Serdaigle en se levant pour lui faire face sans aucune défiance. « Loin de moi l'envie de vous désobéir mais le jeu est le jeu. Je dois vous départir de cette bouteille et la retirer de la _table_. »

Luna prit la bouteille de Whisky et la posa au sol, juste entre les deux serpentards avant de reprendre sa place. Severus Snape regarda le Whisky puis la sorcière avant de reposer ses yeux sur la bouteille. Il eut un rire nerveux alors qu'il secouait la tête.

« Sacrée Miss Lovegood, vous êtes pleine de surprises, » dit-il calmement alors qu'il buvait une gorgée.

La jeune fille sourit avant de se tourner vers Hermione dont le tour était venu. La brune choisit Vérité.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à inviter Ron à sortir avec toi ? » demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard en rougissant avant de vivement le détourner.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit-elle sincèrement, gênée.

Ce n'était pas non ! Hermione éprouvait donc des sentiments pour son ami le roux. Drago ricana. La Gryffondor fusilla ce dernier du regard. Elle allait se venger de lui aussi. Il ne fallait pas se moquer, ils étaient tous obligés de jouer à ce jeu débile pour pouvoir sortir du château. C'était très sérieux !

 _Ron Weasley_.

« Encore ! » fit ce dernier. « Action ! » répondit-il directement avant que son amie ne pose la question.

« Ron, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'embrasser Malfoy ! » ordonna-t-elle avec un petit sourire victorieux et, surtout, vengeur.

« Quoi ?! » s'écrièrent les deux adolescents, une expression d'horreur de dégoût bien accrochée sur leur visage. « Pas question ! »

« C'est le jeu, Ronald, » rétorqua la brune. « Et je t'ai dit que ma vengeance sera terrible. Maintenant, tu embrasses la fouine ! »

Quelques autres participants avaient un petit sourire amusé en assistant à cet échange. Parmi eux, il y avait Dumbledore et Poppy Pomfresh. Snape, lui, était plongé dans le contenu de son verre, pensif, sûrement encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Le Gryffondor se leva et s'avança vers le prince des Serpentards avec le teint vert. Quant au Serpentard, il s'était levé pour rester le plus loin possible du jeune Weasley le dégoût bien visible sur son visage.

« M'approche pas, Weasmoche ! »

« Drago, cesse de faire ta Poufsouffle, » fit la voix de Snape qui n'avait pas quitté son verre des yeux. « La magie de la table le pousse à le faire alors maintenant, pose ton cul sur ta chaise et laisse toi faire ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! »

Ron put finalement atteindre le blond et il posa ses lèvres, avec la certitude qu'il allait en faire des cauchemars, sur celles de Malfoy. Cela ne dura que l'espace d'une seconde avant qu'il ne s'écarte vivement de lui avec un frisson de dégoût qui lui parcourait la colonne. Le prince des Serpentards n'affichait pas meilleure mine alors qu'il se réinstallait à sa place.

Le roux se tourna ensuite vers le directeur de l'école dont le nom était de nouveau apparu.

« Eh bien, Harry, tu es bien épargné pour le moment, » commenta Dumbledore, amusé, avant de se tourner vers Ron. « Vérité, Mr Weasley. »

Le jeune Weasley resta pensif un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien demander ?

« Quel est votre plus grand secret ? » fit-il.

« Ah ... Cela va être un choc, » répondit le vieil homme avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. « Mon plus grand secret, c'est que je voyage dans le temps et je viens du futur. »

« Voilà qui expliquerait pourquoi vous en savez autant..., » maugréa Snape en terminant son verre. « A se demander en quoi je vous suis encore utile... »

« Vous l'êtes, Severus. Les informations que vous m'apportez, ces temps-ci, je ne les ignorais, » répliqua doucement Dumbledore.

« Mais ... qui êtes-vous alors ? » demanda Drago, curieux.

« Je m'appelle Ronald Bilius Weasley. »

Plusieurs bruits de chute se firent entendre autour de la table. Filius Flitwick, Ronald Weasley et Minerva McGonagall venaient de s'évanouir. L'infirmière s'occupa immédiatement d'eux et les allongea sur des civières à défaut de pouvoir les emmener à l'infirmerie.

« Prouvez-le que vous êtes Ron Weasley, » dit immédiatement Hermione qui n'en croyait pas un mot.

Le vieil homme se mit à réfléchir.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire pour le prouver ? » dit-il, pensif avant de se tourner vers Harry. « Quand nous sommes allés dans la forêt interdite pour rendre une petite visite à Aragog, c'est la voiture de mon père qui nous a sorti de là. »

« Un peu facile, » commenta Harry. « Même les jumeaux Weasley le savent. »

« Hmm ... La première fois que j'ai employé la technologie moldue pour communiquer avec toi, Harry, ton oncle a hurlé et m'a raccroché au nez. »

Harry et Hermione levèrent les yeux au ciel.

« Tous les Weasley le savent, » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

« Cela remonte à loin ..., » soupira le vieil homme en se frottant la barbe de sa main parcheminée. « Mais puisque nous en sommes aux révélations, je suis navré de devoir divulguer l'un de tes secrets, Harry. Tu me l'as avoué après le désastre de Cho Chang. »

Le Survivant pâlit.

« Tu es gai. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Hermione en regardant son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier commençait à rougir alors qu'il essayait de se faire tout petit sur sa chaise.

« C'est vrai ça, Potter ? » demanda Drago depuis l'autre bout de la table.

« Ferme ton clapet, Malfoy, » rétorqua le Gryffondor.

Le blond ricana bien qu'intérieurement, il était ravi de l'apprendre.

_Remus Lupin._

« Mon cher Remus... »

« Vérité, » dit tout de suite ce dernier.

« Pouvez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi James vous faisait-il la tête en seconde année ? »

Le Maraudeur se figea.

« Professeur ! » s'indigna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Harry qui avait les sourcils froncés. Le loup-garou soupira. « James était furieux que Sirius et moi, nous ne lui avions pas dit que nous sortions ensemble. »

« Tu sortais avec Sirius ? » demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés.

« Oui. »

« Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Les chiens ne vont pas avec des chats... »

« Tu peux te taire toi, » rétorqua Remus. « Moi au moins, je ne suis pas sorti avec mon pire ennemi juste pour du sexe ! »

Le vieux serpentard se figea alors qu'il portait le verre jusqu'à ses lèvres et plissa les yeux pour fixer Lupin.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ?! »

« Je suis un loup-garou, je te rappelle ! Ton odeur était partout sur James en quatrième ! Cela a duré plusieurs mois ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit mais là, je t'interdis de juger ma relation avec Sirius, toi tu n'étais pas mieux ! »

« Vous et ... vous ... »

Harry était sans voix alors qu'il fixait son professeur de potions.

« Et quoi, Potter ? » ricana l'homme. « On a perdu sa langue ? »

« J'arrive pas à y croire, » fit le jeune Gryffondor et se secouant la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à ... imaginer ... _ça_! »

« Nous avons tous fait quelques bêtises, Harry, » rassura Remus. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû révéler ça. »

« Non, en effet, tu n'aurais pas dû, » maugréa le vieux Serpentard.

« Bon, » soupira le loup-garou en levant les yeux vers le nouveau nom. « Minerva ... »

« Action ! » dit directement l'animagus.

« Vous aimez le risque, Minerva, » dit alors le Maître des Potions. « Dire action à ce maraudeur ... »

« Je préfère cela à Vérité, » rétorqua la sorcière.

Remus sourit.

« Je vous défie de nous dire comment vous faisiez pour nous repérer James, Sirius, Peter et moi ? Vous étiez toujours à la limite de nous trouver lorsque nous préparions nos blagues. »

« C'est simple, » répondit Minerva avec un sourire. « Je me fiais à mon coté félin pour vous suivre, Remus. Et j'ai presque su quand vos amis sont devenus animagus. Leurs odeurs avaient changé ... »

« On aurait dû y penser..., » fit le Maraudeur, songeur. « Heureusement que James avait sa cape. »

« Remus, si tu pouvais éviter d'évoquer certains points, comme celui-là, par exemple, ce serait sympathique, » dit Harry avec un regard lourd.

« Personne n'ignore ici que vous avez une cape d'invisibilité, Potter, » ricana Snape.

« Moi, je ne le savais pas, » fit Eileen Prince.

« Oui, mais toi, t'es que la bibliothécaire, » rétorqua sèchement le Maître des Potions.

« Et accessoirement ta mère, alors un peu de respect ! »

« Hmm, » fit dédaigneusement l'homme alors qu'il fusillait du regard la femme qui l'avait mis au monde.

_Luna Lovegood._

« Vérité, » fit la jeune fille en regardant la professeure de métamorphose.

« Quel a été l'acte le plus audacieux que vous ayez fait durant votre scolarité ? »

La Serdaigle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

« Je pense que c'est le jour où je me suis introduite dans le bureau du professeur Ombrage pour glisser une poudre laxative dans sa boîte à thé. »

« Non, t'as pas fait ça ? » fit Hermione avant de suivre Harry dans un fou rire.

Le rire fut contagieux et toucha toutes les personnes encore conscientes. Même Snape ne put réprimer un sourire amusé.

« Cette femme ne l'a pas volé, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. « Plus d'une fois, j'ai du me retenir de lancer un certain impardonnable ou de discrètement glisser une potion pour le moins ... létal dans ce qu'elle ingérait. »

« Je pense que nous avons tous eu cette envie de lui faire vivre un enfer, Severus, » fit Minerva. « Cette femme était insupportable ! »

« Et ses méthodes plus que douteuses, » ajouta Dumbledore.

« Des méthodes ? Elle avait une méthode ? » demanda Hermione en relevant un sourcil. « Tout ce que j'ai retenu de ses 'cours', c'est qu'on devait lire son manuel plus qu'inutile et ne pas poser de questions. Elle ne nous enseignait rien. Heureusement qu'Harry a commencé à nous donner des cours sinon on n'aurait jamais réussi nos BUSES. Comme si la théorie était suffisante pour pouvoir réussir les sortilèges... »

« C'était une belle expérience, » sourit le Survivant. « J'aimais bien. Au moins, j'avais l'impression de servir à quelque chose. Et je me posais plus de questions qu'en cours. Un enseignement qui n'enseigne pas à se poser des questions est mauvais. »

« Mr Potter aurait-il appris à se servir de son cerveau ? » demanda Snape en relevant un sourcil.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Je suis mort de rire, professeur, » répliqua Harry, ironique. « Ce n'est pas parce que je ne travaille pas votre cours que je suis un idiot. Je ne suis juste pas motiver à travailler quand je sais déjà que je n'aurais pas de commentaires constructifs pour m'améliorer. Apprendre les potions avec vous était peine perdue. Au moins, le professeur Slughorn est plus pédagogue. Quant à la DCFM, je suis naturellement doué dans cette matière et je n'ai pas à me poser de questions. J'agis, c'est tout. »

« Moi, je ne me pose jamais aucune question. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi ..., » dit Dumbledore.

« C'est définitivement Ron, » firent Harry et Hermione. « Ron ne se pose jamais de question. »

Le vieil homme pouffa.

« Malfoy, » fit Luna. « Action ou Vérité. »

« Je ne suis pas un foutu gryffondor ! Vérité ! »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, » commenta la blonde avec une moue si mignonne. « Hmmm ... C'est quoi ta relation avec le professeur Snape ? »

« Qu'entends-tu par là, Lovegood ? » demanda Drago.

« Réponds à ma question et après on verra si mes doutes sont vrais ou pas. »

« Severus est mon parrain, » répondit le prince des Serpentards en haussant des épaules.

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama la Serdaigle.

« Ceci explique cela, » soupira Harry en terminant sa tasse de thé.

« Cela te pose un problème Potter ? »

« Moi, non. Je comprends juste mieux le favoritisme de cette chauve-souris ! »

« La Chauve-souris vous entend, Potter, » fit Snape de sa voix mielleuse. « Et je ne fais pas de favoritisme. »

« Et moi, je suis Merlin ! » rétorqua le Survivant. « Vous me cherchez depuis des années juste parce que je suis un Potter ! Navré, je ne suis pas mon père ! Alors, lâchez-moi la grappe ! Je ne suis pas un maraudeur ! Bien que j'aime être témoin de blagues, je ne suis pas du genre à en faire ! Et tout ce que tout le monde peut penser de moi est totalement faux ! Vous avez toujours tous été à côté de la plaque ! »

Harry croisa les bras et souffla de colère et de frustration.

« Continuez Potter, cela devient intéressant. »

« Dans vos rêves, Snape ! »

« Tu as perdu ton courage, Potter ? » ricana Malfoy.

« Non, j'estime juste ne pas avoir à m'expliquer. »

« Allez, Potter, de nous tous ici, tu es le seul à n'avoir encore rien dit. Ah ben tiens, quelle coïncidence. C'est ton tour. Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action, » répondit Harry du tac au tac.

« Comme tu ne souhaites pas de vérité, tu auras au moins le courage d'enlever ta chemise afin que je sache si la rumeur est vraie. »

« La rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ? »

« Celle de ton tatouage sur le torse, » ricana le blond.

« Je vais tuer Ginny, » soupira Harry à Hermione. « Elle se fait passer pour ma petite amie et crie sur tous les toits qu'elle sera ma femme. Franchement, c'est ridicule ! »

En attendant, le jeune Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa chemise.

« Allez, plus vite que ça Potter, » fit Drago avec un rictus moqueur. « Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ? »

« Je sais encore me dévêtir tout seul, Malfoy, merci. Je ne suis juste pas emballé de le faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai mes raisons. »

« Faites-le tout de suite, Potter, qu'on en finisse ! » ordonna Snape.

« On voit que ce n'est pas vous qui devez montrer votre corps aux autres. Enfin, pour ce qui est visible, je suppose que je dois être aussi pâle que vous, » fit Harry en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Il la posa à côté de lui, grossièrement pliée. Il avait entendu des expressions de surprise mais il ne les regardait pas. Il espérait juste que ...

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Potter ? » demanda Drago qui fixait les cicatrices sur le torse du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas à te répondre, c'est mon tour, » éluda le garçon qui ne voulait pas en parler.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, de Remus, de McGonagall et vit le questionnement dans leurs yeux. Mais en croisant ensuite ceux de la bibliothécaire et de Snape, il y vit du choc mais aussi de la colère et de la ... compréhension ? Il devait se faire des illusions sûrement. Snape n'était pas un homme compréhensif. Il ne le serait jamais.

« Mme Pomfresh. Action ou Vérité ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vérité. »

« Vous aimez faire quoi durant votre temps libre ? »

« Peindre, » répondit la sorcière. « J'aime beaucoup peindre quand vous m'en donnez l'occasion. Vous êtes tellement présent à l'infirmerie que je n'en ai pas souvent du temps libre. »

« Je suis désolé de vous importuner, » dit aussitôt Harry.

« Je vous taquinais, Harry, » sourit Poppy. « C'est mon travail de m'occuper des éventuels blessés. Et je peins quand j'en ai le temps. »

« Vous peignez quoi ? » demanda Hermione, curieuse.

« Des paysages surtout. » La sorcière regarda le nom qui s'affichait. « Irma. Enfin, ... Eileen. »

« Vérité, » dit immédiatement la bibliothécaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire dans votre vie ? »

« Des potions, » répondit immédiatement la sorcière. « Miss Granger. »

« Vérité. »

« Combien de fois comptez-vous encore prendre _L'Histoire de Poudlard ? »_ Demanda Eileen. « Je suis sûre de vous avoir vu le prendre au moins un bon millier de fois en six ans ! »

« Ce livre est adapté pour me distraire le soir, Mme Pince. Mais je n'emprunte pas que celui-là. »

« Tu passes tellement de temps dans les livres que je me demande des fois comment tu fais, » soupira Harry. « Il t'arrive de dormir ? »

« Ben oui. Tout le monde dort, Harry, » fit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je dors juste moins que vous parce que je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Six heures de sommeil me suffisent amplement. »

« T'es pas humaine. »

« Je ne suis certainement pas une machine. »

« Tu es sûre ? J'ai entendu dire que les moldus avaient commencé à construire des robots, » fit Harry en plissant les yeux.

« Mais les objets moldus ne fonctionnent pas en présence de la magie, » répliqua Hermione avec un sourire. « Malfoy. »

« Au secours. Voilà la Sang-de-Bourbe qui ... » Il se prit une taloche en pleine tête. « Eh ! Severus ! »

« C'est pour ta vulgarité, Drago. »

Le blond soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Harry et Hermione échangeaient un sourire.

« Vérité, Granger. »

« Pourquoi as-tu demandé à Harry d'enlever sa chemise ? Je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas totalement désintéressé... »

Le Survivant vit le blond rougir et se demanda pourquoi.

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire ... Je ... »

« Voilà quelque chose dont je ne me serais jamais douté, » fit Dumbledore.

« Vous revenez du futur et vous ne savez pas cela ? » s'étonna Snape.

« Le fait que je sois revenu dans le passé a changé un certain nombre de choses. Je n'ai jamais assisté à un tel phénomène, » expliqua le vieil homme en présentant la table de pierre d'un geste de la main.

« Je suis gai ..., » continua Drago, mal à l'aise. « Et je suis amoureux du balafré. »

« Eh bien, tu as une drôle de façon de me montrer que tu m'aimes Malfoy, » répliqua Harry. « On t'a jamais dit qu'insulter les gens n'amenaient pas leur sympathie ? »

« Tu me vois dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres 'Bonjour Seigneur, je suis le petit ami d'Harry Potter ?' Mieux valait que je m'éloigne de toi pour te protéger ! »

« Oh, c'est tellement touchant, » fit Luna en portant ses mains à son coeur. « C'est si mignon, si ... »

« ... idiot, » fit Harry. « Tu pouvais très bien faire comme si tu étais indifférent au lieu d'être un véritable enfoiré ! »

« Cela n'aurait pas été amusant..., » rétorqua le prince des Serpentards.

_Severus Snape._

« Parrain ? »

« Vérité. »

« Qui est Lily Evans ? »

« Elle était ma meilleure amie, » répondit le Maître des Potions en soupirant. « La première. Elle a toujours été la première. Une Gryffondor exceptionnelle. »

« Etait ? »

« Elle est morte en sauvant son fils il y a une quinzaine d'années. »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que... »

« Ce n'est pas mon fils. Lily s'est mariée avec James Potter. »

« Tu t'es acoquiné avec une Sang-de- ... ?! » s'exclama Drago entre horreur et étonnement avant d'être interrompu par son parrain.

« Ose insulter cette femme, Drago, » menaça Snape. « Et je te jure que tu vas amèrement le regretter. On n'insulte pas Lily Evans devant moi ! Jamais ! »

Le Maître des Potions termina son quatrième verre de Whisky de la soirée avant de se tourner vers le brasero. _Harry Potter._ Ce dernier déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard onyx le sonder.

« Potter, Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action, » fit le gryffondor en priant pour que l'homme ne lui fasse pas un coup purement serpentard.

« Je vous défie de nous dire d'où viennent toutes ces cicatrices, » dit l'homme.

Harry pâlit et serra sa tasse si fort qu'il en avait les mains blanches. Il voyait tout le monde le regarder intensément. Il baissa les yeux.

« Potter. »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il en déposant la tasse violemment sur la table et se leva pour tenter de sortir du cercle.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry, » dit Hermione.

« Je refuse de parler de ça ! » cria le Survivant. « C'est privé ! »

« Comme si nous n'avions pas tous dit des choses extrêmement privées ici, » rétorqua le Maître des Potions. « Rasseyez-vous et répondez à la question. »

« J'ai dit non ! »

« Harry Potter, » commença alors Eileen Prince avec une voix étonnement douce, une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de la part de la bibliothécaire. « De toutes les personnes ici, cet homme acariâtre et froid sera bien le seul à vraiment vous comprendre. »

« Maman ! Je te l'interdis formellement ! » menaça Snape.

« Il a subi des dommages équivalents, » continua la sorcière en faisant fi des menaces de son fils. « Répondez à la question sans honte. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce que d'autres pourraient bien vous avoir fait. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, je n'ai pas le droit ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Si je le fais et qu'ils sont au courant, j'aurais d'horribles ennuis ! Plus que jamais ! »

« Qui, Potter ? » demanda alors Snape qui voyait de la peur dans les yeux du Gryffondor, ce dont il n'était pas habitué. « Qui vous a fait cela ? Est-ce Pétunia ? »

Harry ricana amèrement alors qu'il répondait par la négative d'un mouvement de tête.

« Est-ce votre oncle ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

« Qu'est-ce que votre oncle vous fait exactement ? »

Harry soupira et se rassit. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait resservi une tasse de thé et il la serrait maintenant entre ses mains.

« Tout a commencé, quand j'avais trois ou quatre ans. Dès qu'ils m'ont jugé capable de faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts, » dit-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, la gorge serrée.

Toutefois, dans le silence pesant, tout le monde put entendre clairement ce qu'il disait. Remus avait pris son louveteau dans les bras pour lui transmettre son soutien et sa force alors qu'il divulguait ces événements si durs.

« Au début, ce n'était que de simples taches : passer le balai et le torchon, faire les poussières. Mais très vite, j'ai dû faire la vaisselle, le jardin, nettoyer la voiture, faire la cuisine, les réparations. Je faisais tout. Si une tâche était mal faite, j'étais puni et envoyé dans mon placard. »

« Votre placard ? » demanda doucement Eileen.

« Ma chambre, si vous préférez, » répondit Harry.

Minerva McGonagall retint un cri d'horreur en comprenant tandis que le verre de Snape explosa, répandant du Whisky sur la table. Personne ne nettoya le désastre, tous étaient pendus aux lèvres du Survivant qui racontait sa vie misérable.

« Le placard sous l'escalier, c'était ma chambre à l'époque. Je croyais que tous les professeurs le savaient. Ma première lettre de Poudlard était adressée au placard sous l'escalier. Les Dursley m'ont donné la seconde chambre de Dudley quand ils ont cru qu'ils étaient espionnés. Personnellement, j'ai juste cru que tout le monde s'en fichait. J'étais le monstre de Privet Drive. Le monstre qu'une petite famille moldue parfaite préférait cacher. »

Une larme coula sur la joue du gryffondor et il sentit l'étreinte du loup-garou se resserrer autour de lui.

« Je devais faire toutes les corvées pour ne pas être puni et espérer avoir à manger. Et encore, même si elles étaient faites, je n'étais pas certain d'avoir de la nourriture car je n'avais droit qu'aux restes. Oncle Vernon et Dudley mangent tellement que souvent, il n'y avait plus rien. Pourtant, je faisais toujours à manger pour un régiment, tentant d'en faire suffisamment pour avoir quelque chose. Par contre, ce que j'avais en suffisance et dont je me serais bien passé, c'était les coups. Tout ce qui était susceptible de contrarier les Dursley donnaient suite à des coups et des privations. »

Il fit une pause pour s'essuyer le visage et chasser ses larmes.

« A côté de cela, je n'avais pas le droit de montrer mes capacités. J'aimais bien l'école au début. J'aimais apprendre. J'aime toujours apprendre. Mais à chaque fois que je rapportais une note meilleure que celle de Dudley, et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que ce n'est pas difficile, je me faisais réprimander et frapper pour avoir triché et mis la honte à leur fils _si intelligent et si magnifique_. Alors j'ai arrêté de faire mes devoirs et j'ai raté volontairement mes tests. Des instituteurs ont bien essayé de m'aider mais Oncle Vernon a toujours joué de ses influences pour les faire virer et étouffer l'affaire. Au final, je finissais de nouveau roué de coups. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des amis, Dudley empêchait tout le monde de me parler. Et quand ils pouvaient jouer avec moi, c'était pour ... »

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Snape d'une voix neutre alors que le gryffondor s'était interrompu depuis un peu plus d'une minute.

« La chasse au Harry. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« La Chasse au Harry. C'était leur jeu favori. Ils tentent de refaire une partie chaque été depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard. Quand quelqu'un arrive à m'attraper, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Généralement, ils me frappent encore et encore et quand ils finissent par se lasser, ils me laissent sur le sol dans un état lamentable. Mais il y a des fois où ... »

Harry s'interrompit pour pleurer et il se plongea dans les bras de Remus qui le serrait tout contre son coeur. Une ombre passa dans les yeux du loup-garou, quand il comprit ce qui était arrivé à son louveteau. D'un échange silencieux avec Snape, il s'aperçut que le serpentard partagé la même hypothèse. Le Maître des Potions avait le regard haineux et les lèvres pincées.

« Harry, » fit doucement Remus. « Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a forcé à ... »

« Piers et Malcolm, ils m'ont... ils m'ont déshabillés et ils ... m'ont ... violé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ta famille a fait ? »

« Ils ont ri avant de me dire d'arrêter de mentir et d'aller faire mes corvées. »

Il y eut des cris indignés autour de la table de pierre et Harry sentit Hermione lui faire un câlin en venant dans son dos. Snape fit venir à lui un flacon de potion calmante et se leva pour la donner au Gryffondor. Il n'éprouvait plus la moindre haine pour ce jeune garçon. Il ne restait que de la pitié et de la culpabilité pour un enfant sur lequel effectivement il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Il le pensait pourri gâté mais au final, Harry Potter avait été moins bien traité qu'un elfe de maison. Harry but le flacon d'un trait et resta dans les bras de Remus.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit, Potter ? » demanda Snape d'une voix douce. « Nous aurions pu faire que tout cela cesse. »

« J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, » murmura le gryffondor. « Mais il a dit que j'exagérais. A cause du sacrifice de ma mère, je dois rester à Privet Drive. Je dois juste faire attention à ne pas trop énerver mon oncle. »

Le visage de Snape se durcit alors qu'il se levait pour parcourir le mètre qui le séparait du directeur. Il lui donna immédiatement un coup de poing dans la figure. Il aurait bien donné un autre coup si sa mère n'avait pas hurlé pour le sommer d'arrêter.

Au même instant, le cercle de runes se dissipa autour de la table et la flamme magique du brasero s'éteignit. Le sortilège avait été rompu.

« Pourquoi cela s'est arrêté si soudainement ? » demanda McGonagall.

« Parce que je viens de prendre une décision, » répondit sombrement le Maître des Potions.

« Et moi aussi, » fit Eileen.

« Moi aussi, » dit Drago.

« Plus jamais Harry Potter ne retournera à Privet Drive, » continua Eileen. « Il viendra avec moi. »

« Potter a mon soutien, » ajouta le prince des Serpentards. « Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face si je continue à martyriser quelqu'un qui en voit déjà de toutes les couleurs. »

« Tu sais, on n'a pas oublié que tu es amoureux d'Harry, Malfoy, » commenta Luna.

« J'allais dire que je le prendrais avec moi, » dit Severus en regardant sa mère. « Mais si tu le prends, pourquoi pas. Je suppose que tout serait mieux que l'Impasse du Tisseur. »

« Tu vis encore dans cette maison ? » s'étonna la bibliothécaire.

« Tu voudrais que j'aille où avec le maigre salaire de professeur ? » demanda le serpentard. « Je n'y suis quand même que deux mois par an. »

« Il en est hors de question, » fit Dumbledore qui tenait son nez pour arrêter le saignement. Ou du moins tenter. « Harry doit rester à Privet Drive où il bénéficiera des protections du sang de sa mère. »

« Ronald Weasley ! » s'écria Hermione avant de se lever et de frapper Dumbledore à son tour d'une bonne gifle en plein visage. « Tu as peut-être remonté le temps mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de décider de la vie d'Harry ! Il souffre dans cet endroit ignoble ! Il n'a pas de famille ! Il n'a même pas le minimum vital et tu veux qu'il y retourne ?! Mon amitié, tu peux te la foutre où je pense ! Je ne sortirais jamais avec un goujat comme toi ! »

Remus fusilla le directeur du regard avant de se lever et d'emmener Harry au loin. Les deux furent rapidement suivis par Hermione et Drago, puis par Eileen et Snape. Dumbledore dut alors faire face à la colère de l'infirmière et de la sous-directrice de Poudlard. Le vieil homme n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Snape marchait au côté de sa mère et il discutait avec elle des démarches à faire pour permettre à Harry de ne plus jamais retourner chez ses moldus et de faire payer ces derniers. Harry vivrait avec Eileen Prince dans son chalet à la campagne et Severus Snape les rejoindrait pour ne pas avoir à retourner lui-même à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Mère et fils en profiteraient pour renouer leurs liens.

xXxXxXx

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, baguette déjà en main. Des hurlements se faisaient entendre à travers la maison. Harry ! Il traversa le couloir à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre la chambre du Gryffondor. Il le trouva en proie à un horrible cauchemar. Il se tortillait dans son lit, couvert de sueur.

Le Maître des Potions ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à le regarder et s'approcha de lui pour le réveiller.

« Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »

Il lui fallut deux petites minutes pour le faire quitter ses visions d'horreur et bien vite le jeune homme se retrouva tremblant et pleurant dans ses bras.

« C'est fini, Harry, » murmura Severus. « C'est fini. Je suis là. »

Il fit venir une potion calmante qu'il préparait régulièrement pour lui et patienta le temps que le garçon la boive et qu'il s'apaise. Pendant ce temps, il ne cessa de le serrer contre lui et de lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Sa mère, Eileen, arriva et s'installa de l'autre côté d'Harry. Elle avait les traits tirés. Elle aussi venait de se réveiller. Elle posa une main dans le dos du jeune homme et le lui frotta avec douceur.

Au début, lors des premières vacances, ce n'était que les cauchemars des abus qu'il avait vécu avec les Dursley et la bande à Dudley Dursley. Parfois les cauchemars que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoyait pour le torturer. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis la bataille finale …, cela avait empiré.

Harry avait trop vu et ce à un trop jeune âge. Physiquement, il avait récupéré mais son mental était brisé maintenant qu'il avait tout perdu. Plus de parrain, plus d'amis, plus rien. Il ne lui restait que les Snape. Severus et Eileen s'étaient promis de le protéger et encore maintenant, alors qu'Harry était au plus bas depuis la guerre, dépressif, ils étaient toujours là pour le soutenir et l'aider à aller de l'avant.

Ils avaient déménagés et quittés l'Angleterre et vivaient dans une petite maison de campagne dans le sud de la France. Progressivement, Harry allait mieux de jour mais ses nuits étaient encore très difficiles. Mais Severus avait de l'espoir pour celui qu'il traitait de plus en plus comme … Il ne savait pas trop … Entre un petit frère ou un fils, c'était difficile à définir puisque Eileen le maternait beaucoup. Mais une chose était sûre. Il le protégeait beaucoup et le respectait pour tout ce qu'il avait enduré jusqu'à présent et qu'il continuait d'essayer d'avancer.

« C'est fini, Harry, » murmura-t-il encore en le serrant contre son cœur pour le rassurer. « Nous sommes là. »

« Toujours ? »

Eileen et Severus sourirent dans la pénombre.

« Oui, Harry, » répondirent-ils d'une même voix, pleine de promesse. « Toujours. »


End file.
